The present invention relates generally to improvements in cameras having a self-contained flash device and it relates more particularly to an improved camera in which an electronic flash device incorporated therein is movable to a projecting position with a portion thereof projecting beyond a face of the camera body.
A camera has been proposed having therein a movable flash device and being so constructed that a power source circuit for the flash is closed and a diaphragm aperture is interconnected with a distance setting mechanism, when the camera is set for flash photographing operation.
In the camera of this type, the shifting of the flash emitting portion to its extended or projecting position and other preparatory operations for flash photography are effected by an operating member provided for the exclusive use therefor. Accordingly, the conventional camera has at least two movable members, one for the preparation for flash photography and the other for the setting of the diaphragm, although they are used alternatively. In other words, the photographer must remove his finger from a position for setting the diaphragm aperture to a position for changing the photographing mode of the camera, when he wants to establish the flash photographing conditions.
The provision of two operating members projecting from the surface of the camera is unfavorable from the view point of camera design. Another disadvantage is that the smooth and reasonable operation of the camera is obstructed.
The present invention is directed to avoiding the aforesaid shortcoming by providing a diaphragm setting member which may effect not only the setting of the diaphragm for daylight photography but also the aforesaid preparatory operations for flash photography, thereby attaining a smooth and reasonable operation for controlling the diaphragm aperture.
In a camera which includes a movable flash device, because of the considerable weight and volume of the flash emitting portion, difficulty is encountered in returning the flash emitting portion to its retracted position, only by returning the diaphragm setting member from its specific position for flash photography to a diaphragm setting position for daylight photography. However, this type of camera may be constructed so that the flash emitting portion itself is manually pushed back. In case such a mechanism is provided in the above camera which has a diaphragm setting member used for setting the diaphragm aperture and changing the mode of camera operation, if the diaphragm setting member can be set to an arbitrary position, irrespective of the position of the flash emitting portion, there arises the possibility that the diaphragm setting member indicates a diaphragm setting position for daylight photography, while the flash emitting portion is set to its projecting position, despite the fact that the diaphragm setting mechanism is coupled to a distance setting mechanism, with the result that the photographer would commit a mistake by observing that the diaphragm has been set in response to the position of the diaphragm setting member, upon taking a picture. This leads to the disadvantage that an improper exposure is thus obtained.